A New Destiny
by Van the Rogue Soul Drinker
Summary: life is always in constant change Ranma is no better what if by mistake his whole life was turned upside down and how would two universes deal by meeting a the new face of ultra violence Rated M for small amount of gore
1. The Game is on

The Guyver: A Change in Destiny

Summary: What if the Guyver units were found by some on else, a more stronger and powerful host now we see how the Ranma Universe and Sailor moon universe take it when they see the new face of ultra violence, The Guyver.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ as Rumiko Takahashi owns it; or the Guyver as Yoshiki Takaya owns it.

**Author Note**: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated school has been murder and I hardly had any time to work on the story, but I did go and revise chapters 1 & 2 most is the same but less mistakes this time. I do hope this satisfies you for now Chapter 3 is almost done and so expect it some time around Christmas or sooner depending on what I have to work on anyway enjoy.

Chapter 1: _**The game is on**_

The night was clear and true as the stars shined from the heavens as if watch all that went on below in an endless gaze above the earth the silence that consumed the countryside road was broken by the gasp and wheezes of a poor soul in pain. We see a man in his late thirties walk over to a pay phone near a bus stop now nothing was strange about him per say but from his look he had walk though hell and back. Were his pant and shirt were in shreds and what was stranger was the cases he carried with him. We slowly walk to the pay phone and reached to grasp it but not before looking over his shoulder, as his face shows a look of fear and paranoia in his red eyes as he dials the number the case by his side his white hair covered in sweat.

"Its me," his raspy says into the phone.

"Did you get it?" the mysterious person asked.

"Yeah, its right here." He responds.

"I just want to make sure you'll help me, (pant) if I give this to you," he says his legs shaking.

"I never break a deal," the mysterious person responds.

"Just bring it to me tomorrow evening," the person says to the injured man.

"Promise me, I can't stand it anymore," the man in desperation.

"I promise to make you feel much better when and only when you come; now stop wasting time," he says to the man as he hangs up

"Remember it's a promise," he yells into the phone before for it ends.

The man sighs as he begins his long track to the meeting area not knowing that disaster soon to be.

**Head up the road**

A lone truck driver drives though the night with what seemed to be with no care in the world.

'_Tonight it is partly cloudy and look like rain later tonight so take out your umbrellas_' the radio on his truck says as he hums as tune.

'Well this night going well, no problems yet, I doubt anything can go wrong now,' the fool things as he drives.

At that moment our injured man walk into the road as is seen by the driver who couldn't stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the driver yells as he seem to hit the man as he barley come to a stop were as a second later get out of his truck cursing.

"Shit, Ah damn, it's not my fault he jumped right in front of me what could I do?" he mumbles to him self walking over to the side to look under and see if the guy was ok.

"That's Strange, He disappeared." He say in shock as he find no trace of the man, expect for the case.

"What the hell is that" he says to himself as he pulls the strange cases over to him. He slowly opens it to find three even stranger objects. The objects were three pieces of metal coving and hold a strange rope like substance with a metal orb in the middle of the object.

"Hm, well look variable what ever it is maybe I got lucky," the driver says locking the case. He walks back to his truck to get back on the road as he put the case in on the side chair preparing to leave.

'But what was it I'm sure I ran over some thing' he things as he shifts gears.

He hears to rump of the engine and whine of the tiers but didn't move.

"Oh great now what happening" he says as he leans over to the side not knowing pair of red eyes look at him in front window.

"Well that strange," he says looking forward what he saw terrorized him.

A monster what look like death as the monster had bulging muscles with fur covering some section only to meet a skull like head and row of razor sharp teeth as its red eyes glared at him as if to devour him whole. He screams in fright as the monster crashed his clawed hand though the windshield and reach for the case seemingly ignoring him completely. He sighs in relief as it left.

"Thank God" he says only to meet the shaking of the truck.

"What no AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**BOOM**!" the man last word as the monster pick up the truck and throwed it like a ball head first into the ground. The skies then clouded and rain fell from the sky as if weeping at the things to come.

Nerima next morning 

"Ranma no baka!" the normal morning wake up for most of the resident as the day went on to a regular day in the Nerima ward.

With that we see are favorite martial artist flying though the air towards and another section of Tokyo.

'Damn uncute tomboy does she always have to do this so early,' Ranma things as he flies into LEO.

"Not like the other were any help this morning, and I though after the wedding fiasco thing would change," he things out loud remembering his time earlier that morning.

As he fly upward he soon feels gravity grasp hold of him and being his journey down to earth after his flight. His face showed no interest at this as he continued to fall drawing closer to his destination. Juuban distract of Tokyo came into sight as he fell and just as he was about to crash redirects his body with several fancy flips and lands lightly on the ground as if nothing had happened.

"Man this day could have started better but there nothing I can do about it," he says beginning his run to school.

'Damn Akane, Damn Pops, Damn mister Tendo I really shouldn't have stayed as long as I have then things wouldn't have been so chaotic,' he thinks as he run to Funkian high school. As he run he stops to see a new report on the TV in a near by store.

"_**The investigation team his told use that the fire on highway 245 has been stopped and the cause was a delivery truck that had turned over last night police still have not giving words as to what they think caused was we will bring you live updates when we get word**_," the news lady say as the screen show a picture of the truck with the classic **do not cross **tape.

"What the hell, I seen crashes and accident before, but this is no accident," he says to himself as he looked at the picture of the truck.

The truck had the front of completely crushed and the end of the truck looked like a crumbled up can after someone stepped on it. The area around it was blackened as they used a crane to lift the truck out of the several inch hole it left.

"This was for sure no accident, damn thing look like it was thrown or something," he says as we being to head to Nerima.

'It might be good to keep an eye out for this thing; what ever did that is no push over' he thinks as he arrives at Funkian and enters the school only to meet his most idiotic foe.

"At last the foul sorcerer Saotome has arrived to face the divine furry of the Blue Thunder, cower in fear of me as I smite thee," the True blunder says as he raises his bokken with his trade mark lighting strike behind him.

"Now have at the-OF!" a foot into his face greeted his charge.

"Sorry Kuno don't have time, I'm late as it is," Ranma yells running to the school building.

As he entered the building his energy-sucking teacher, which of couse left him twitching and crawling to his desk, greeted him. As he cursed under his breath about stupid teachers he also feel's the glare of his most temperamental fiancée. Where at lunch the normal chaos began to take hold as Ranma sat down in the schoolyard and started to eat the lunch Kasumi made him.

"Ranchan I made my special Okonomiyakijust for you," Uyko said as she ran over to him

"Ayia, airen now want that try supper ramen made by Shampoo" Shampoo said as running over as well.

"Ranma you jerk and here I made this bento just for you!" Akane yelled ruining over with her newest meal (poison).

As the fiancée brigade came out Ranma soon heard the familiar battle cries of the other loony's after him.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Ryoga from the air after being lost for a week.

"Ranma unhand my darling Shampoo!" Mousse yelled as he ran toward Ranma with a steel mace.

"Foul sorcerer releases my fierce tigresses Akane and pig-tailed goddess!" Yelled Kuno as he ran, waving a steel katana as he charged forward.

And from there the day continued normally for Ranma Saotome or as normal as it could get. The day soon end as the bell rang signaling for the student to go home. As Ranma Exited many grew scared as they saw not the smiling kind hearted jock they knew walk out, but a scowling and battle aura bathed warrior that had murder in his eyes.

"Damn how come my life just seem to look up for a moment before blowing up in my face" he say to himself as he walked.

Ever since the failed wedding the pressure had been getting to him as the fiancées were bring out the big guns to win his heart, which of course meant more trick and deceit. His rivals were no better as they now attacked all most daily to try and "free" their loves. His life at the dojo was no better with the endless threat and pressure by his own mom he was near wits ends.

"Bastrads makes me wonder why I care not like anyone at that dojo really cares for me," he mutters with sorrow in his voice.

"Man this whole place is just a prison, it was foolish to think I actually found a home," he says to him self with as much venom as he could muster.

His so-called "Family" really didn't seem to care much about him. His pops was still was obsessed with his so-called honorable pledge to the Tendos but the still tried to sell him from time to time which strained his patience further, and his mother was still hyped up on the man among man bullshit. The rest off them went on abusing and taken advantage of him as if there was nothing wrong with it. He continued on his track to his main hiding place away from the Tendo Dojo, Tokyo forest which was near Mount Fuji was a nice a calm place to relax and think and the only place in Tokyo where he could get any peace of mind.

"Feh, who know maybe I can find out what caused that accident," he said as he began to roof hop towards the forest.

Near the accident site 

We see a normal sixteen wheeler truck driving down a dirt road that lead way into the forest, the truck soon stops and its door's open to let out and reveal soldiers. The soldiers were different then any other as their uniform was a blue body suit with bone pale leg and arm guards with matching gloves and boots, then on their heads was a pilot helmet with slit like goggle lens. The soldiers moved like ninja though the forest toward their target with silence and stealth of the most skilled assassins. As they went they heard their orders from their commanding officer.

"Alright men, listen up are mission is to retrieve the G-units at all cost, this time there can be no mistakes" he said as he and his men continued there trek thought the forest.

**A few miles away**

We find the injured man from earlier ran thought the forest before collapsing near a river in exhaustion. He paused a bit before he began drinking the water to help the burning sensation that was going though his body.

"_Cough_…. they're not stupid, they'll probably come after me, but I won't be so easily defeated…" he said as he looked at the strange case.

"If it comes to that I always have this," he said as he held what looked like a grenade but more complex in its technology and design. His paranoia was increasing as the flutter of leaves alerted him. He crawled over to an over turned dead tree as fast as he could and stuffed the case under it and felt it disappeared into the grass as it slide quietly down the hill. He began to slowly move a way until he saw what he feared as a shadow fell over him.

"Nice to see you" the solider smirked his foot on the tree truck as he watch the injured man back away in fright. The man turn to make a break for it only to find him self surrounded as he saw fourteen more around him in a circle.

"Where are you going Molmot? Escape? There no escape from us," he smiled amused at the sight of him suffering.

"Molmot! Don't call that you son of a bitch! Stop this and give me back my humanity!" the man now know as Molmot yelled at them showing his disfigured arm before going into a coughing fit.

"Shut up you worthless scum," the man said disgusted at the sight of him. To the left another solider walked up to him and pulled his hair roughly to begin his interrogation.

"Molmot you have to take use to them, now tell us, where are they?" he asked with a sneer at the man.

"If you tell us you'll die quickly, that the most you can as for," the first one asked his smirk back on his face

"No I'm human, I'm hu**man, human, human," **he repeated as his eyes glowed as his body changed. His clothes were ripped apart by the change as his muscles expanded and body in general began to change into what could be descried as nothing but a monster from hell, his face resembled a skull with sharp teeth pink flesh exposed and covered only but the white hair on his new body his eyes glowing red. The soldiers jump back as he did so until the monster from last night stood before them it red eyes glaring at them. The solider look unimpressed as he did this, most with bored look or smirk.

"Gregole, do it." The leader ordered another solider on the right who smirked at this and moved forward. He calmly took his helmet of revealing a pale white man with tan hair and purple eyes his smirk never leaving his face as his body began to tremble.

"Stay back," he said as his eyes glowed yellow, his body soon expended shredding his uniform as his was covered in a scaly hide and body of a muscle man, his head also changed as a huge horn grew on his fore head and small ones on his chin and on the side of his cranium with two huge long tentacles going down to his back as he stood at 7.7 feet.

Molmot glared at the new creature in anger and fear, he soon pushed it aside as he charged the monster called Gregole who in turn charged as well. The both soon became in dead lock on trying to over throw the other. But as one could see Gregole wasn't even trying.

"**You're a fool Molmot if you think you can win**," Gregole chucked as he easily over whelmed him.

"**You shit**!" Molmot said as he continued to fight. Gregole soon became annoyed at this and with a display of strength and ruthless ness he pushed Molmot off then caught his are before tearing it of like a rag doll as blood spud form the wound Molmot was then punched into a huge rock but not before making an indent where he calmly fell to the ground.

Back with Ranma 

"What the hell is this strange energy," Ranma said as he ran towards this strange feeling that made his skin crawl. He ran faster and faster to see what it was as he felt one life draining and fast and he knew he was short on time.

"Hang it their buddy just a bit longer," he whispered as he increased his speed.

"Hey Ranma wait up," a voice called out to him.

"Yeah, hold on," another voice said.

As Ranma turned to look he saw Hiroshi and Daisuke on a moped at full speed towards him before coming to a screeching halt. Daisuke was tall male teen with tan skin and brown hair while Hiroshi was about a foot shorter then Daisuke and red hair both still wearing there school attires.

"What the hell are you guys doing"? Ranma asked his two real friends.

"We say you leave and thought you could use some non-lethal company," Daisuke said with a grin trying to cheer their friend up.

"Yeah with you so gloomy lately life doesn't feel the same beside were your buds, it are job," Hiroshi said.

Ranma smirked at this and felt relief come over. As thing got more chaotic most students tend to shy away from him and the only ones who still liked him and called him a friend were them. And after the many problems he's faced he knew he could trust them. And as they said them selves they may be prevent but they don't abandon a friend.

"Thank, but I have not time I sense a fight going on and one life is fading fast you guys can come but keep up," Ranma said feeling his old confidences coming back with the help of his friends.

"Right," both said as the started their engine and began to follow their friend

Back to he soldiers 

"Hurry up find those units!" the leader shouted his orders. The crew then began wondering around the area to find the units that they need to complete their mission, but their mission grew to be bothersome as the under growth covered and concealed everything. On soldier walk toward the seemingly dead Molmot to search for them, as he moved closer he was surprised to see a shadow looming overhead.

"**I don't want to die, please I don't want to die**," he said as he moved closer to the soldier who moved back wards. Molmot was stop by the laughter of Gregole as he moved toward him.

"**Fool, you could not survive anyway, because you left before completion you can only** **live to about a week, feh your already dead**," Gregole said.

Molmot after hearing that knew one thing after hear that as he remembered his earlier conversation. 'Damn he lied to me,'

"**I knew this would happen to you Molmot**," Gregole said with satisfaction at Molmots forlorn expression.

"I found it captain they're the frozen unit case," a random soldier says as he holds up the strange case Molmot was carrying.

"You found it, nicely done" the Captain says with a smile, it was soon whipped off as Molmot move to take the case with Gregole close on his tail.

"**I'll never give up the units, never, NEVER**," he yells as he run closer and pulled out of nowhere the bomb from earlier and pulled the pin.

"THAT A BOMB, GET BACK!" the soldier yells

"**WHAT?!**" Gregole yells in surprise. Time seemed to slow down as each one was blown away.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Molmot yells, as his body is broken.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Gregole yelled as he too was caught in the blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" the random soldier yell as he was blown into oblivion. The other watch helplessly as this happened.

With Ranma 

**[KABOOM**

"What the hell was that?" Ranma says as he looks up towards the explosion.

"Looked like a bomb went off," Hiroshi said getting of the moped.

Daisuke was also getting off before spying an object coming their way and fast with barley having enough time to shout "INCOMING!"

That said they all duck in time before a disk like object zoomed past them and landed on the ground. The strange object skitted across the ground before stopping and when it stop they finally say what it was. The object was what looked like a creature held by metal casing with a metal orb in the front that soon began to glow ominously.

Back to the soldiers 

We find a huge crater covered in smoke and as it clears we see a blacked on the ground his body totally destroyed, ahead of him the unfortunate fool was in worse shape and case destroyed, Gregole was in better shape but hurt as his out layer of skin was burnt off as blood came out of his mouth. While the others tended to Gregole the captain reported in.

"Mr. Director the test subjected has been eliminated, but the unit where scattered as the case took the blunt of the blast, also Gregole has received minor damage but it look like it will take some time before he regenerate sir," he said into his radio.

"_I see where are the units_," the director said over the line.

"It seems the explosion sent them flying off we will proceed with the operation," he replied.

"_Very well proceed_," the director said hang up.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THEIR! GO FIND THEM"! The captain order as his men went of to search. The problem of the grass concealing them came back ,but soon their efforts were rewarded.

"Captain I found one, it a little scuffed up but it doesn't look serious," one soldier said showing it to his superior.

"Hm. this is good but there are still two more units hurry," that said the soldier ran back to the truck as the other continued the search.

Back to Ranma and the others 

The object soon stopped glowing as it calmed down the other moved toward it with caution. The slowly moved towards it as to not cause a chain reaction as they moved closer they each grasped a stick.

"What in God's name is that," Hiroshi said as he began poking it.

"Got me maybe it a mine or maybe a mini UFO," Daisuke said smirking at the last part.

"I don't know if were a mine we be died already but some thing doesn't feel right" Ranma said.

Daisuke soon got annoyed with this and walk over to the object, he carefully grasp hold of it before he lift with all his might to his surprise he was thrown back a little as he had expected it to weight a ton only to find it as light as baseball.

"Wow it lighter then it looks," he says, as he looks it over.

"Hey Daisuke I don't think you should mess with that," Ranma said feeling his danger sense kicking in none of them notice the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"Hey it all good beside what harm could it do to look at it," Daisuke said look it over.

"Come man knock it off he don't have time for this," Ranma said grapping it device but soon let go as the unit hummed to life it metal orb glowing. Daisuke in fear though it in the air only to have Ranma catch it as the metal glowed even brighter.

"Ranma get rid of it quick," Hiroshi said as he Ranma gazed at it as if hypnotized by it.

"Hey man what wrong," Daisuke asked in fear of his friend. Ranma paid no heed as the inner coils of the device began to move around.

"It like this thing is alive" was all he could say as the contrasts were thrown off as the coils rapped around him coving his body as he screamed. To him it was unbearable as he felt power and pain flowing though him.

'What happening, I can't breath if fells like something ripping thought me, crawling under my skin' he though as his consciousness began to slip.

Daisuke and Hiroshi watch helpless as the creature covers their friend the metal orb attach to his forehead. The move to try and help but are paralyzed as the eyes open as glass like red eyes appear that seemed to glare at them the setting sun adding more to the effect as it moved towards them.

"_**Daisuke, Hiroshi help me, please**_," Ranma said stepping toward his fear endues friend but is soon stopped as the gel like substance change color from a red-violet color to light blue. He soon screams in pain as he back up only to trip and fall back into the lake near them.

"RANMA"! They yell for fear at what happened to their friend the move toward the lake but stop at the ominous feeling coming over them.

STOMP 

At the sound they turn to see the soldiers surrounding them and where more afraid as they saw the monstrous form of Gregole behind them.

"**What are you doing here boys**," Gregole said as he glared at them.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Hiroshi yelled in fright and surprise.

'This is strange even for Nermia,' Daisuke think looking them over as he was too scared to move.

"They've seen you Gregole," a soldier to the right said.

"**Then we have no choice but to eliminate them**," Gregole said move toward them his clawed extending. The two friends move back only to fall on their butt parlayed in fear at their fate.

'I' m going to die!' they both thing closing there eyes as Gregole prepare to kill them. After a moment past they open their eyes, as they felt no pain only to see them staring behind them.

Behind them was a strange warrior with blue armor coving his body and black material covering the joints and two dagger like blades on his elbows his red eyes glowing in the setting sun with rage his fist clenched. On his head he had a curved antennae with a green glass surface below it along with a metal orb on the forehead to the side of his head he had tow orb in a horizontal direction on the top part of his head one on each side and two more in a straight line in front of his mouth and one last one at his waste. On each side of where his mouth would be was a ventilation shaft, which was proven as steamed shot out as the metal orb on his forehead, glowed.

"**Who the hell are you**," Gregole said glaring at newcomer. His only repose was the new warrior raising his fist as the two boys looked on in awe.

"**You want to fight, I don't know who you are but if your stupid enough to get in my way**, **I'll rip you to pieces**," as he says this he pull a fast jab to the head, only to have it dodged with ease. The newcomer grips his arm and with little effort throws him though five trees with little effort.

"**YOU LITTLE SHIT RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB**!" he yelled as he rushed at his opponent. As he dose he grapes his head and proceed to try and crush it. The other smirk but it's soon whipped off as the metal glows again and Gregole finds the warrior his arms force of his target and bent until…

**SNAP** **SPLASH**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU?!**" Gregole yells as his arms break blood spiriting out like in gushes the muscles and bones torn form their foundations dangling from his side.

The other soldiers back away in shock. "I don't believe it! That puny thing broke his arms!" a random one yells.

"**DAMN YOU!**" Gregole yells in one last attempted to kill the warrior as he rushed forward to impaling him with his horn. A few moments past as the as everyone thought Gregole won as the warrior laid their unmoving until they saw the blood bust out as Gregole fell to the ground his head crushed like a rip melon.

"RETREAT, let get the hell out of here!" the captain yell as they all move away before disappearing from site.

The warrior watch this as it metal orb glowed as its eyes stop glowing the warrior looked to see Hiroshi and Daisuke scared out of their wits and look ready to run until they here a familiar voice.

"_**Hiroshi, Daisuke what just happened**_," the warrior said in a deep-echoed voice.

"Ranma," they both asked shaking

"_**Yeah it me, why something wrong**_?" Ranma asked but was stop form asking further as they heard a hissing noise. They turn to see Gregole's body melting away into nothingness.

"_**Did I do that**_?" Ranma asked but is soon a little freaked out as his friend started at him.

"My God it really is you," Daisuke says with more courage.

"_**Duh of course, why wouldn't be?**_" he asked but soon saw his hand. He gasped in shock into the lake seeing his new body and looking at what he did. The shock increased, as he couldn't take it off and soon began to panic.

"_**GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF**_!" he yelled until the armor strip off him as he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Ranma!" his friend yell in worry they run toward him as he look at the armor they too look to see it reform before them before slowly skinning into the lake.

The all look on as they all head one thought in mind 'what the hell have we gotten into.'

End chapter one 

Dear God that was long, hey people I hope you liked my first fanfic here on I ask you to please R&R as to what you think of it and will show move surprises in chapter 2: **The Darkness Within Light** see then, Later


	2. The Darkness within Light

A New Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ as Rumiko Takahashi owns it; or the Guyver as Yoshiki Takaya owns it.

Chapter 2: _**The Darkness within light**_

The next morning at the Tendo Dojo was almost like any other as people began their morning rituals for the day a head. But the problem was that it was almost normal for many of the inhabitants had shivers run down their spines, as the sound of fighting or yelling of curtain pigtailed material artist didn't awake them. For many this was a nice change of pace but those who live in Nermia their whole lives knew this as a bad omen of thing to come their way. And what scared them was the fact that these feeling were always right.

Across Town 

We see a white limo rushing down the highway as it headed deep into the city as the car grew near it destination we see a tall 15 story building with the words "Max Pharmacy" on it. The limo head into the garage and soon stops in front of the buildings elevator with six people in black suit their wait. As the limo stops we see a tall pale man in a blue business suit get out before walking over to he back door and opening we then see short tan man with gray hair walk out and appeared to be in his late fifties in a brown business suit and Italian shoes. They both start into the elevator and head to the top floor.

"Were still missing two, but are agents are still searching so we shouldn't worry," the tall man says as he give his report.

"And what about the witnesses?" the short man asked as he watched the number increase.

"They go to a local high school so they should be easy enough to find," the tall man says as he smirks.

"Ah and Inspector Risker from headquarters will be stopping by and is schedule to meet with you this afternoon," the tall man say as they enter the top floor.

At the Tendo Dojo 

Soun was like always sitting at the table reading his paper as if with out a care in the world as he was doing this his daughters went about their own morning rituals Kasumi cooking breakfast, Nabiki with setting up her spy equipment for more blackmailing, and Akane with her morning job. They went on as normal when Soun soon noticed his would-be son-in-law was not present.

"Akane were is Ranma?" he asked look up from his paper.

"What am I, that baka's keeper I don't know," she said with anger in her voice.

"Well Akane he is your fiancée and as such you need to keep track of him," he said in his father knows best voice.

"Yeah Akane so that does make you Ranma keeper," Nabiki says baiting her sister to batter Ranma later.

"Oh my, Ranma-kun did come in rather late last night," Kasumi said with concern in her voice.

"WHAT'S THAT! I BET THAT PERVERT WAS OUT WITH THOSE FLOOZIES LAST NIGHT!" Akane scream with rage and jealousy.

"Oh my!" Kasumi says with surprise.

Akane then did what would be normal as she filled a bucket with cold water to wake up Ranma so she could deliver "Justice." As she did this we see Ranma not in his room but on the roof with thinking about yesterdays events.

'_What the hell was that thing, it looked like a demon, but from what I've seen of them they fade away or disapper not melt, but maybe I'm thinking to much on this_' he though as he jump off and head toward the living room thinking about what happened after the battle.

Flashback 

It was after the battle near Fuji as the trio went as far from the area as they could as they heard police coming all three thinking ' where the hell were are the police when you need them.'

The moon shinned brightly overhead as the three friends rushed toward home before collapsing in the park half way through or at least Hiroshi and Daisuke as Ranma had not even broken a sweat but stop to make sure his friends were all right.

"You guys ok?" he asked them

"Yeah, just claming down from the near death experience," Daisuke says looking like he just had a heart attack.

"Same for me, Jesus I almost though we'd bite the big one I mean we've seen youma before but nothing like this," Hiroshi said catching his breath as they both sat on the ground.

Ranma thought of this and agreed as youma were some tough opponent most were stupid and attached like sith, but these guys seemed more organized then the one the Sailor Senshi fought and the aura they had gave him a more uncomfortable feel. Also that weird thing that attacked him and the armor just added more to the pile of unanswered question.

"Hey what was with that weird armor from earlier?" Daisuke asked finally calm enough to talk.

"I don't know maybe it was related to that thing that attacked Ranma," Hiroshi says looking up towards the stars.

"I think so to as one moment that strange goop attacks me then the next thing I'm in some strange armor," Ranma say agreeing as he remembers the feeling it gave him.

"What was it like in it anyway?" Hiroshi asks Ranma.

"I felt like a mad rush of power, like I could take on four Saffron's and not get a scratch," Ranma says.

"Wow," they both say together.

"But guys I want use to keep this a secret I don't want anyone getting involve, let just hope this all blows over," Ranma says as he stand while the others do the same they each went their own ways but still the haunting memory of the monster they saw was burned into their minds

End Flashback 

"Whatever the hell it was I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see it," he thinks as he walks in the whole family stopped what they were doing as they say Ranma walk in and of course Soun had to voice his displeasure at him being out late.

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY AKANE LAST NIGHT!" he yelled going into his demon technique.

"What? I was just out with my friends, and got some raman on the way home," he said with anger at being accused again so early in the morning.

SPLASH

"YEAH I BET, LIAR I KNOW YOU WERE OUT WITH THOSE HUSSY'S LAST NIGHT!" an angry Akane yelled at a now wet Ranma-Chan as he glared at her from the window.

"WHAT?! I DID NOTHING LIKE THAT YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!" Ranma yelled glaring at Akane for her lack of faith in him.

[Boy you must apologize to your fiancée you must do this by marring her at once! a curtain panda state trying to get Ranma to marry her once again like every morning.

"Yes! I'll call the priest at once," Soun says with joy.

"I WILL NOT MARRY THAT SEX-CHANGING PERVERT!" Akane bellows at the fools.

"WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED YOU IDIOTS!," Ranma says getting his say in.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane says as she jumps down with her mallet as she sends Ranma into LEO.

**With Ranma**

"What with her all I did was agree with her, I swear that bitch has lost it," he says or she at the moment as she sail ones again like some many times.

He soon lands in the middle of Nerima near the park and to say many were surprised would be a gross understatement as Ranma walked out of the crater with out a scratch.

"Damn that was not how I wanted to start the day off," she says look around to see were she was. Seeing as she was near the park she started to run in a vain attempt to get to school on time at her distance as well as her little side trip

"Thanks for the water Doc," a now male Ranma say as he run off to reach school.

"Good luck to day Ranma," Doctor Tofu says waving at the vanishing youth. He stops as he see it prized student leave most didn't know but Ranma had a huge amount of potential in both marital arts and in medicine that equaled or surpassed his own. And in his spare time was teaching Ranma both his style and medical skill but also he took on the huge task of teaching him manners.

"That boy has one tough life and knowing him will only get worse," Tofu says in a solemn tone as he returned to his office.

As he roof jumped to school he comes across both Hiroshi and Daisuke running seemingly for their lives.

"Hey guys what's the rush?" Ranma asked as he jumped down and ran beside them.

"Were going to be late and with that crackpot Kuno in charge we'll be scrubbing toilets for the rest of our school lives," Daisuke says in a panicky voice as they come to the intersection. Which as it turn out just turned red.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK," they both yelled as Ranma stopped beside them.

"Damn, sucks to be you," Ranma says as he gives a light chuckle.

"Shut up Ranma," they both said as they glare at the traffic light.

**BWEEEER BWEEER**

"What the hell?" our three friends says as they see a police car racing down the street.

"Wonder what's up?" Hiroshi asked

"Ditto," Ranma says.

"Let ask him," Daisuke says as he points to a officer station at the corner. As the lights changes as they crossed the street they ran over to the active officer there.

"Hey officer-san," Hiroshi says as he walk up to the law enforcer.

"Yes, what can I do for you and please call me Shiro" the office called Shiro say as he faces Hiroshi.

"We'd like to know what going on is there a problem for a police car to rush though traffic?" Daisuke asked as he jumped into the conversation.

"Oh that, I believe they went to the forest area around Fuji, there was an explosion or something early and went to check it out, now I think they sealed the area off," Shiro answered. The three friends shared nervous expressions at this and soon began to leave.

"Is there anything else?" Shiro asked.

"No that all, but thank you for the information Shiro-san," Hiroshi says giving quick bow as they head for school.

"Hey guys I'll see you at lunch who know what will happen to day," Ranma says as he begins roof hopping again as his friends run below.

As Ranma entered the school he was given a surprised but not one or two but a three-way Kuno Ambush. As the insane family moved in he ignored them by jumping up ten feet in the air and used their heads like stepping stones as he reach the window of his homeroom he see the three morons on the ground looking dead as a doorknob (which is probably how smart they are).

As the warrior entered he was met by the cold glares of three women namely Uyko, Akane, and Hinako as he move to his seat he force down the shiver running down his spine as his friend give him jealous but sympatric looks as one thing passed thought their mind 'Hell has no wrath over a women scorn.'

The day went on like normal or as normal was it was in Nerima, as lunch began the normal amount of trouble began and like a broken record the same thing repeated. As he, Daisuke and Hiroshi were eating the fiancée's begin to make there move.

"Airen you try Shampoo's new ramen recipe yes?" asked the Chinese Amazon as she ran over to Ranma her other companion close behind.

"No way he eat that trash Ran-Chan will be eating my best Okonomiyaki!" Uyko yelled as she rushed ahead her Japanese pizza in hand.

"OHOHOHOHOHO Ranma-Sama come away from these peons and join me," Kodachi says in her full psycho mode with a evil laughter included as it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"RANMA YOU JERK I KNEW YOU'D BE WITH THOSE SLUTS AND AFTER ALL THE HARD WORK I PUT INTO YOUR LUNCH!!" Akane yells in the background as she runs with mallet in hand.

Ranma sighs at this and thinks as he see this and looks towards his friend with a look that said 'sorry about this we'll meet up later' which was returned with a head nod by both his friends as he run and leads the his fiancées would cause less damage for as always the baka-squad was close behind with their die Ranma speeches.

He lead them near the forest as they all closed in Ranma began to feel an emotion he had rarely felt, anger true anger as he looked on as those he use to call friends and family attacked him in attempt to ball and chain him or end his life. Each wanted him there own gain be it for there own delusion, ancient law, or because some stupid promise his bastard of a father made saying he was there's. He anger soon turned to rage as the onslaught continued. As the battle goes on he fells another presences in his mind as he fights. As if it was waiting to be called on he cast it aside as he prepare his trap and calming his raging emotion. His aura grew ice cold as every one all to blind were soon drawn into the trap as his feeling for them become nonexistent as he threw his attack

"_**Hiryū Shōten Ha!!!!**_" he yells at the top of his lungs as his attack thorws them all the sky, he stand there impasvie as he look at them flying away he soon begin his track to Tofu's place for some healing treatment for the huge cut from Mousse weapon and Ryoga's make shift throwing stars.

He soon find Tofu's compound and enter just as he was finshing up another client. But is put off by the sight of the guy runnig away as if his life depended on it. He soon goes in and see why as the good doctor was trying to talk to Kasumi of course the key word was _trying_. the poor man contuines to mumble nonseces with his glasses fogged over as Kasumi contunies to listin with her ever present smile. He sighs as he move towards them as he moves blood drips onto the floor from the many cut on his body as he move closer and earns a surpsied gasp from Kasumi.

"OH GOD RANMA-KUN!" as she rushs to the struggleing marital artst.

"What?!" Tofu gasp in shock as his face soon turn to a horrid look at seening the many deep and shallow cut and bruises on his body as Kasumi takes the injured young man to lie down. He soon scan Ranma for more injures but sigh in relaf as he sees Ranma's quick healing ablities kick in stoping the bleeding and healing the small wounds.

"Kasumi get me some bandges please," he asked the young women as for once he didn't lose his minds as he take Ranma shirt off to see the extent of the damgae. The blushing women does as she is told which casued Tofu to smile as he look over Ranma's wounds he find no real damage and flips him to check his back only to gasp in shock.

"What the hell is that?" he whispers as he examins his back.

On Ranma's back were two bluges side by side as he went to inspect them he is knocked out of his trance by the moaning of a injured and annoyed martial artist.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice horsed and heavy with fatgiue.

"Your safe now Ranma, your in my clinic," Tofu said.

"Hey doc thanks for paching me up," he said as he rested on the table.

"No problem it a good things Kasumi saw you when she did," Tofu replied as he went ot the shink to was his hands.

"Yeah….wait you mean Kasumi was here," Ranma said his eyes wideing as he remembered what happened to him from his ealier fight.

"Yes she is, she's in the next room getting some bandges for me," he said as he got a contianer and a cup from a cabent. As he did this Ranma eyes widen even more as he recalled all the whole inccdents that happened when the good doctor and the eldest tendo was near or even mentioned around him. He soon tried to rise up to escape only to be slowly pushed down.

"Don't worry Ranma nothings going to happen, here drink this," Tofu said handing Ranma the cup as he sat down across from the bed. Ranma for a mintue stared at the cup in supestion before seenig it was just water and gulped it down.

"Thanks for the water Doc," he said crumbling the cup up and threw it into the trash bin.

"Your welcome, I have to say Ranma your fights are starting to become more dangerous for the whole community what happening out there," Tofu said as he took on his role as a friend getting out the heal salve and adding it to the deep would on his body.

"The whole thing has gone to hell I mean it like a war out there and anyone else is in the way, I try to keep damage to a minimum but with all this I doubt I can for much longer." Ranma said as he stared at the wall thinking over the last fight.

"Well I can't really say what you can do I mean I hardly know anything about women my self, but love life aside I have to ask you something," he said getting into a more serious mood.

"Shoot," Ranma said facing his friend to see what was the problem.

"Ranma did you come into contact with anything that can cause a allergic reaction or a that could have carried a virus?" Tofu asked. Ranma eyes widen at the question before asking "Why is there something wrong,"

"I can't tell, but on your back is some boil or something it not like anything I've ever seen," Tofu said as he lead back his arms crossed.

Ranma eyes widen again for a quick second before he rose from the bed and moved his hand to his back. He soon feels the extremities and in a flash he recalls the feeling of the strange ooze that attack him the other day and stiffens at the memory which shock Tofu as he moves to ask Ranma what was the matter when the gremlin known as Murphy's law decides it was to serious and desired to lighten the mood with one simple act.

"Doctor Tofu I brought you the bandages you wanted," the eldest Tendo said as he she walked in with her innocent smile and bandage roll in hand was what caused things to go down hill.

"OH HELLO KASUMI FANCEY SEENING YOU HERE JUST HELPING RANMA HERE," the temporally insane doctor said as his glasses fogged over and went on his Kasumi induced craziness. Ranma paralyzed in fear only had enough time to say two words "Oh shit."

**Back at ****Furinkan High**

The end of lunch came and still no sign of Ranma or the Nermia wrecking crew as the student began filling into class Hiroshi and Daisuke being the only ones worried about the pig-tailed friend. The day soon grew down as the last period came for them which was computers with a new Sci-fi crazed teacher thought it good for them to write a conspiracy essay one a recent event. That was fine for some but only got a groan out of most as for the others it was a free period. With each person in groups of two Hiroshi typed while Daisuke researched.

"Hey Daisuke should we use mutation or an alien for this essay," Hiroshi asked as he types the essay. When he got no answer he looked over to see Daisuke glaring at the screen.

"Hey man something the matter?" Hiroshi asked his friend with concern.

"This make no sense," Daisuke mutters.

"What doesn't?" he asked.

Daisuke look over with a serious look on his face as he motion for Hiroshi to move closer. He does so and whispers "I looked though all news coverage and found nothing about the explosion from yesterday,"

"So?" Hiroshi asked annoyed

"So, don't you find it strange that the police block off the whole area where an explosion took place and no media has taken any interest in it don't you find that strange even for this place." Daisuke answered. This hit home as it was a known fact that if there was any chance for a good conspiracy story most would be over it like a fly over a horses ass.

"True but don't you think that's blowing things out of proportions?" Hiroshi asked.

"In this town anything can happen but lets inform Ranma just so he knows," Daisuke says as the bell rings giving the signal for the day to end.

**Tofu's clinic**

"Ranma wake up please wake up please," Kasumi pleads as he struggling youth thrashes around sweat covering his body as he dreams. His face shows fear, anger and sorrow as he continues to struggle. Kasumi face shows compassions as she see this remembering all of Ranma's challenges know most would have gone insane or died.

"Ranma its ok I'm here," she says in a soothing voice as she held the young mans head and pressed her forehead to his. Ranma soon stopped struggling and finally went into a blissfully sleep. As Kasumi moved away we see the poor doctor unconscious on the other bed with a huge bump on his head, Kasumi barley hold in a giggle as she remembers how it happened.

Flashback BANG 

"_DOC SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!" Ranma yelled at the top of his lung pulling fucking big sword from nowhere where he then introduced the flat side of it to his head._

"_Wow look at the pretty colors," the poor doctor said as he fell into sweet abyss._

"_Opps, maybe I used a little to much…" Ranma said as he joined his friend in LA-LA land._

"_Oh my," Kasumi says as she helps her friends in to better positions._

End flashback 

As she moved thing back into place she was soon interrupted by the moans of now conscious martial artist. She turned towards him as he raised his body revealing his shirtless chest causing the young women to blush.

"Oh man, some one get the number of that truck?" Ranma said as his vision finally returned to him.

"Sorry Ranma-Kun but you passed out from using two much-WOHA," she was cut off as she tripped on Betty (the skeleton), which accidentally threw her head first into his chest. The youths started deep into the other eyes each memorized by the other a faint blush on both their faces as they felt the warm of the other. Their faces inches apart began to draw closer as if hypnotized their lips open as if longing for each other as they grew closer and closer until….

"Hey Ranma you ok, we heard you were hurt and wounded if you need help!" Hiroshi yelled as he burst into the room.

"Or are you getting all the help you need?" Daisuke says with a grin as he spies both Kasumi and Ranma with deer in spot light expressions before they split apart both blushing heavily.

"I think I'll meet you at home Ranma-Kun," Kasumi said as she straighten out her clothes as she head out the door the blush never leaving her face.

"Yeah see you later Kasumi-Chan," Ranma said as watch the young women leave a forlorn expression on his face.

"Wow man out of all the girls you've caught I'd say that one's a keeper," Hiroshi says moving over to Ranma's left side.

"I have to agree," Daisuke as he move the right side a hand on his shoulder.

Of course neither notice the twitch in his eyes at his or his fist shake. On the outside of the shop most were startled by the cries of pain coming from Doctor Tofu's clinic but passed as some unlucky saps that was caught in the doctors Kasumi induced madness.

An hour later we see Hiroshi and Daisuke with big bumps on their heads, and Tofu on the patient bed as he sleep and Ranma sitting in the chair his shirt on hiding the bandages on his body as they both told the him what happen they discovered.

"No news cover at all or any rumors ok I have to say that weird even for this place," Ranma says know for a fact something like an explosion can't happen with out some media or rumor to start up.

"You think they are trying to cover it up?" Daisuke asked as his face turned serous.

"I'd say yes, but we don't have any proof so I can't know for sure," Ranma said as he laid back.

"Anyway I need you guys to spend the night at the Tendo dojo," Ranma said his face still serious.

"Why?" both Hiroshi and Daisuke asked their face showed dumbstruck expressions.

"Because those guy saw both of you yesterday so they most likely will come after you," Ranma said as he stood up.

"Shit he's right" Hiroshi states as he and Daisuke follow Ranma out.

**In a unknown location**

We see a shadowy figure with only a shred of light watching a video for the incident at the lake, Molmots suicide, the armored creatures appearance and Gregole's death. He smirks as he watches the tap over and over again as his plans come closer to success as he listen to the report given to him.

"_The recovered unit is now at the Japanese branch now and we have also identified the high school students and will await for new orders_," the recorded voice said as it faded out the mans smirk grew a little more

At the MAX Pharmacy 

"Imbecile!" the short man shouts as he slams his fist against his desk.

"That was no "monster" it was one of the missing units you fool," he yells as he glares at the screen.

"I'm terrible sorry sir it won't happen again," the person says we see it was one of the soldiers from the lake.

"It the only explanation, if it wasn't a Zoanoid then it must be one of the missing units don't you think as only we have the technology to make such a bioweapon," the man says as he scowled the solider.

"At any rate I'm sending you some reinforcements your new orders are to capture that creature at any cost, there are only three units like that in the world we can't afford to loose them," he says as he look at the video files on his desk.

"Also, you are to capture those high school students maybe they know something and we can't let them go free after seeing a Zoanoid, understand," the man says glaring at the screen again.

"SIR, YES SIR, the soldier says as he cut off the communication.

"Fool, I'm surrounded by an army of useless fools," complains as he sighs.

"Well we can't really blame them now can we, after all they were order to recover the units with out truely understanding their true nature," a blond man say as he face the director.

"Inspector Risker…" the director states as he give the man curious stare.

"You see sir even though you at the highest positions at his organization you still don't know the true power or importance of the Guyver; only a fool would thing they are just some simple bio-weapons," Rikser said a smirk coming on to his face

"Let me tell you a secret Mr. Makishima I doubt you know but in _their_ language Guyver apparently means "Out of control," Risker smirked in full force. The phone soon rings as a scientist give his report.

"The recovered unit has just arrived sir," the scientist says, as he should the unit on screen.

"Just one for now eh? Care to take a look Inspector?" Makishima asked getting up.

"Yes I would that is exactly what headquarters sent me here to investigate," Rikser says as they head towards the door.

"By the way sir let me make one thing clear you've only remand president of Max Pharmaceuticals thanks to the support of Chronos and this little mistake may just put your head on the chopping block Mr. Director," Rikser said as he entered the elevator as he felt the man cold glare on his back as he smirked once again.

**With Ranma and his friends**

"So do you really think thing will get that bad?" Hiroshi asked as he walked next to his friends.

"Remember where in Nermia and by the way they walked their soldiers and so use seeing that monster would make us targets that need to be silence you know like in those CIA movies," Ranma said as he walked in the middle.

"I don't get why you act like such a baka most the time if you can figure things like this out," Daisuke says with an annoyed expression.

"To coin a phrase its too troublesome," Ranma replied as he put his hands behind his head.

As they trio went about their business in the crowded streets we see what looks like two figure a little up ahead one tall white skin man with gray-black hair in a blue suit. Next to him was smaller a man in black pants and a white business shirt and brown over coat both with business shoes both searching the crowd as they looked they soon spot our hero and nod to each other before moving toward them.

"Mr. Madarame (1), Mr. Kurosaki (2) a word please?" the small man asked in a Scottish ascent.

"Eh?" they said as they saw the men walk towards them.

"We need to ask some questions about the strange explosion that occurred near Mt. Fuji you were in the area at the time correct?" the short man asked.

"Yes we were in that area," Hiroshi answered.

"Then I must ask you to come with us please," the man said as he showed them his badge and I.D as Detective on the police force. As he does this Hiroshi and Daisuke faces light up at the fact of real help on the mystery and protection the only one not happy was Ranma.

'_This guy seem good but his aura is off not human, but not a demon it does feel familiar though, I should come along just incase_' Ranma things to him self as he look over the cops.

"Sir is it ok if I come along to?" Ranma asked

"And your are?" the tall man asked as he studies Ranma.

"Sorry how rude of me I'm Ranma Saotome heir to the school of anything goes marital arts," Ranma say as he introduce him self.

"Did you see the explosion as well young man?" the short one asked

"Yes sir," Ranma answered a neutral look on his face.

"Very well you can come along as well," the officer answered as he motion for them to enter the car.

As they get in they wait for what seems like hour as they dive deeper into this city and even further as they neared the edge of the very city near the forest. This did nothing to calm Ranma feel from earlier as they neared wherever they were going.

"Guys I don't think were near the police station," Ranma says as he looks out the window.

"Hey were are we going anyway?" Daisuke asked as hey grew more nervous.

"To are investigative headquarters," the short man said as hey continued to drive.

They did not replied as the car entered an abounded warehouse that looked like it was made and abadoned years ago as it stood their rotting like an open wound as the sun set. They move to the front of the ware house door before stopping as the car stop the man step out and moved towards the back door as Ranma danger sense kicked in.

"Get out," the short man ordered

"Hey what's going on here?" Hiroshi asked but was not answered as Ranma jump out of the car and tackled the tall man.

"Run these guys are not Detective!" Ranma yells as hold down the man.

"Good observation boy but it to late!" the tall man says as he gave a kick to Ranma's mid section and to the surprise of the others was shot of the man and into the warehouse.

"Ranma!" his friend yell out in shock and worry and joined him as the short man garb they're necks and threw them into the warehouse.

'Damn that guy hits like Ryoga this is not good,' Ranma thinks as he watch the door behind the men closed. But as things looked bad Hiroshi and Ranma were thrown for a loop as they hear Daisuke yell "Oh give use a break," they look around them and to their shock their luck just went from bad to worse. Surrendering them was the same soldiers from the other day making them all think the same thing 'Ah son of bitch'.

"Now down to business I believe you've seen this before," the short man asked as he held the picture of the strange object from the other day.

"Now tell use where did it go?" the man asked as he glared at them.

"We don't know I sorry," Hiroshi says as his body shakes.

"Don't play games with me it was that creature that saved your ass the other day," He said a more annoyed look on his face.

"We don't know damit so cut the crap and let us out of here," Ranma said as he raised from the ground all the shock out of his system as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ah the famous Ranma Saotome it about to fight to bad for you we don't fight fair, Ramotith have some fun with them," the fake officer said as one of the soldiers smirked.

"Right," the solider said as he took off his helmet the change was immediate as the clothes ripped off, his body changed, purple fur covered him and his face became more grotesque as his now yellow eyes glared at them. He soon moved behind Ranma and aimed to slash him but was to slow as Ranma launched his attack.

"**MOKO TAKABISHA!**" he yelled as he fired.

As the blue ball of KI hurled toward the monster only for it to sway to the side as it charged at him head on. The beast with surprising speed slashed his chest then put him into a grapple hold before he could react. The monster surprised him even more as his strength match his own as he held on to him not giving him an inch. Hiroshi soon found the short man raised him up by the front of his shirt as one of the other soldiers put Daisuke in to choke hold with ease.

"Don't bother we know all you move and abilities of course we'll let you all go as soon as we get the info we want," the short man said as he smirked.

'Shit I can't move this thing strength is impressive I can't even move to shoot off another KI blast and my martial arts is worthless right now, may this really suck,' Ranma thinks as he continues to struggle making the monster grunt as it strains to hold him.

'_This is not good if these thing can match Ranma were died_,' Daisuke thought as he watch helplessly as his friend struggled against the monster.

"The lake it, disappeared into the lake," Hiroshi said as he tried to save their lives as he struggled to get out of the man hold.

"Really? Ramotith bite the brats arms off," the man said as he gave a cold smirk.

"Hey! Wait I told you the true, it in the lake!" Hiroshi yelled as he watch the monster's jaws open slowly saliva rolling down it fangs as it gave sick smile.

"Your lying a Chronos detachment has already checked the lake," the man said as he gave a cold stare.

'Chronos?' our heroes though together as they looked at the hopeless situation.

"I'm afraid you don't know the seriousness of the situation," the man said, as he knew the Zoanoid was moving if for the kill.

"But it the truth, you have to believe me I'm not lying!" Hiroshi yells in panic while Daisuke watches helplessly paralysis with fear and confusion.

"Don't give me that crap tell me where is the Guyver unit," the man said as he grew annoyed. The Zoanoid move closer as he pined Ranma to the wall his face widen in fear as he felt on deaths door as the monster prepared to end his life. As it move in one word repeated over and over his mind as he stood there.

'Guyver… its called the Guyver,' he though as if something was nagging him to call out the name as it repeated over and over again until just as the monster prepared for the kill he snapped.

"GUYVER!" he yelled at the top of his lung as he felt a huge rush of power beyond his dreams. The other watch in awe as a energy field appeared around him vaporizing the Zoanoid into oblivion as blood and the remains melted away the other stared as the armored creature appeared behind Ranma as it surrounded his body. The metal orb glowed as the armor-released steams from the transformation, as the energy field released Ranma found he was in full control as he moved his new body and clenched his right fist.

"_**Whoa, now this is cool**_," Ranma said though the armor as he looked him self over he was brought out of his thought by the grunt of pain from his friends as he saw them cast towards him as he saw the soldiers get into a battle stance.

"What the hell?!" the short man says in shock.

"Eat this!" the tall man say as he pulls out a hand gun, he fires five his round and to his horror the armor absorbed the hits and push each smashed bullet out as useless pieces of metal. Just as he was about to fire his last round he trip on a rock send his bullet towards Daisuke, time seemed to slow down as the inside his head the metal orb glowed as it sent information allowing him to active an weapon, above the metal the glass glowed for an instant before firing a red laser beam destroying the bullet before it reach him, much to the shock of everyone else.

"_**Whoa, this I could get use to**_," Ranma says as his mind was given the info, his friend ran to his side as the soldiers and fake cops moved in.

"Settle down now we don't have to waste time searching for it, remember our mission is to recover the Guyver units," the short man says as his man grew smirks on their faces, to the horror of our heroes all but the short man turn into the same monster from before, Ramotith.

'So those creatures posed as humans well this will be annoying,' Ranma thinks as he gets into a ready stance give a 'come and get it' gesture.

"Capture it!" The short man orders as the monster charged.

Each Zoaniod moved as fast as possible for them as to attack him but were sorely out classed as he defeated each one. The first two circled before gripping his arm but were to weak to hold him as he slipped his arm from one and sent it strait though the other and out the back, the creature fell down dead as blood pored out as the other stayed stone still in shock.

"He I don't care if you have to rough him up just defeat him!" the short man shouted the next Ramotith charged head first but was stop as Ranma jump over him and gripped both his arms pulling them back before breaking them he jumps off it as he wait for his opponent. The last two ran at him from opposite side but were stopped as he lifted both his hand at then pointed them at his target and saw a huge flash as he called his new attack.

"_DOUBLE MOKO TAKABISHA!_" he yelled sending two smaller but more powerful attacks at his opponents. The attacks did as he needed as they riped thought the monsters with ease. 

Hiroshi and Daisuke fall to the floor in awe and the dead monsters melted away and watch as Ranma walked over towards his last opponent.

"I see, so its no wonder Gregole was defeated **so easily**," the man yells as he also transforms. His whole body turn read as it covers in scales as he gains a rodent like head and shoulder grow into holder as his eyes glowed green.

"**My name is Vamore and I'm not weak like Gregole or Ramotith, I'm in a class of my own**," he say as shoulders open to reveled built in laser cannons which glowed orange as it gathered power, as he did this Ranma let loose his own energy attack as he left.

"_MOKO TAKABISHA_!" he yelled sending his new more powerful attack at his new foe. 

As the attacks collide to Ranma's own shock the laser from Vamore ripped though the attack but missed him, as the blast was just a warring shot.

"**How do you like my high out put Bio-laser and I don't need an oscillator either, this thing is apart of me, I'm the ultimate killing machine, the perfect Bio-weapon**!" Vamore yells as he fires his laser once more.

"Bio-Laser? Oh shit," Hiroshi says as this showed more towards their bad luck. As Vamore fired each time Ranma would easily dodge it with ease as he prepared a new attack.

"_**Is this it, if you're the perfect bio-weapon then Kuno has to be a rocket scientist**_!" Ranma yells as he flips over another blast.

"**DAMN YOU**!" Vamore yells in rage at the insult. He soon spies Hiroshi and Daisuke and grows an evil smirk.

"**Well you can keep dodging but I don't think your little friends can**," he says as he charges his laser and takes aim. As he does this Ranma move in front of his friends as he moves forward he is stop in his tracks as the metal orb glows brightly. His hands move slowly to his chest and begin to pull in between the armor.

"**What the hell are you doing**?" he asks as his lasers continue to charge to full power. Vamore's eyes widen as Ranma pulls his chest armor back and see two lens that bulges as they active for the first time and also start to gather power.

"**LASERS**!!!" Vamore yells in surprise as he it soon becomes a race as to who can charge the fastest. As Vamore fires his lasers Ranma's own laser bust in an explosion of power ripping though Vamores lasers like toilet paper, he yells out in shock before he is blown away along with the entire other half of the building, along with anything else in it way before stopping. The destruction of the building sent glass and rubble down like summer rain as the setting sun gives more to the display of carnage. Unknown to the other our shadowy figure watch the spectacle.

"So even Vamore the Japanese branches strongest bio-blaster has been defeated, the power the Guyver has is truly incredible," he whispers in awe before smirking and walking away. Back at the warehouse we see our hero standing amongst the rubble his friends in awe at the display of power.

"Hey guys," Ranma says bring his friend back to the real world

"Yes Ranma?" Daisuke says as he looks at his friend.

"I think we head home, we've stumbled into something really big here," Ranma say as he de actives the armor and it once again disappears.

"Agreed," Hiroshi says as he stands. As they rise to there feet the barley notice the movement to the side.

"What the hell its still alive!" Hiroshi yells in fear as the Ramotith raise its bloody arms dangling at its side as it glared at them.

"**DIE YOU BASTARDS**!!!" it yells as it charges them until...

BANG 

The gunshot echoed as the shot pierced the Zoaniod spilling it brains among the ground. As it melted away we see a black longhaired man with a purple jacket and black muscle shirt, blue jeans and black business shoes walk towards them.

"You should be more cautions from your surroundings, it can be a life saver some times," the mans deep voice echoes as he moves closer.

"And just who are you?" Daisuke asks in an annoyed tone at the constant surprises he had faced in one day.

"Names Masaki Murakami I'm a free-lance jounelist," he says as he stopped infront of Ranma.

"I can't say much to you guys expect you have no idea how deep your in; but I can tell you this, beware of Chronos," he says as he walks past them. Their eyes widen at the name and soon Ranma's anger could no longer be contianed.

"Hey stop their bub!" he says in anger "you know more then your telling us, what were those monsters, what is this Chronos, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" he yells as he graps Murakami by the front of his shirt. To their surpise again with great speed and strength he grips Ranma's arm and throws him to the ground then pins him to were he can't more a even as he use his full stregth by still reamains imobile.

"I just a man trying make a living and I can only tell you more when the time is right; but I need some more time, meet me at Tokyo froset near the edge of in three weeks and I'll tell you, but for some more advice I suggest you train if you vaule you family and friends," he says as he hold Ranma.

"Why? you going to hurt them?" Ranma says from the ground.

"No, but Chronos will and I hope nothing happens to them, so will you meet with me?" Murakami asked as he let Ranma stand. He pasues for a moment as he looks over to his friend for their opinon as they both gave a positve answer he gave his.

"Alright we'll see you in a week and a half from today," he says as he walk over to his friends.

"Good I'll see you there," 'If you can stay alive until then' he think to him self as he walk away.

"Do you think we made a wise choice?" Hiroshi asks as they watch the joulist leave.

"I don't think we had one, but I hope we can get some anwers as I can't tell but I think things will only get worse," Ranma says as they turn an head home.

**AT ****MAX Pharmacy**

We see in dim lit room a strange case in the middle of a the limited light as we then move to see the Director his right hand man and Inspector Risker surrounding the case.

"This is it," the tall man says as he shows his superiors.

"I heard it was damage," The director says with a curious tone.

"Yes sir the metal orb was dented in the explosion, but the internal organism is unaffected," he says as he gives more details.

"Would you like to see it sir?" he asks.

"Yes open it," the director says as he gave the order. The case hisses as it opens and revels the same strange object Ranma and his friends found earlier.

"This is the damage it doesn't look so bad to me," Risker says as he move closer he put this hand on the metal orb as to get a better feel of it.

"Inspector isn't that dangerous?" Makishima asks as he sees Risker smirks, but is shocked as they saw the metal shin even brighter.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**(1&2) **Hiroshi and Daisuke don't have last name and I couldn't think of any Japanese last names so I improvised.

Whoa that was a long chapter I hope you all like it the next one I can't say when I'll make it but I can tell you there will be more action it and hope you look at my next chapter **The Approaching Storm**. Also to answer Gelionlegends question yes I will have the sailor scouts in here but they won't be here for a few more chapters and so I hope that pleases some of you and thank you for the reviews and I plan to make this story last and I have a some special plans for the wrecking crew (Insert evil laughter).


	3. The Approaching Storm

The Guyver: A New Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ as Rumiko Takahashi owns it, or the Guyver as Yoshiki Takaya owns it or the scene from Red vs. Blue, which is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Chapter 3 **The Approaching Storm**

Blood painted wall of the small chamber what we see is what most would described as a vision of hell, the room was filled with zoaniods and one lone armored figure fighting them with easy as he moved at killed each of his opponents with grace and brutality each one killed in some new from or fashion as the warrior continued his deadly dance. We see a glass window as scientist and the director of MAX pharmacy watch in horrific awe as the number of zoanoids dwindles.

"What the count so far?" the director asks as he watches two-zoanoid die with the skulls churched and blood sprayed around the room.

"He's killed more then 80 percent of the total number he started with-**SMASH**-correction make that 90 percent," the doctor say as he continues to watch the figure crush his opponents. The all soon turned away as he slowly crushes the skull of his last foe as he show no remorse as he casually drops the creature dead on the floor to join the many of others on the ground. The floor was littered with body of dissolving Zoaniods many from decapitation and the rest from being torn to shreds as their organs and blood lay their before dissolving into nothing. As he walks back towards the light a blinding flash surrounds him as he exits the room to reveal the inspector Ozwald A.Risker.

"Excellent, now this is power," he says in a low voice as he straightens his tie with a smug smirk.

"Inspector Risker I'd like to check you over one more time just to make sure the bio-boosting has no negative effects," one of the scientist say as he motions to another room with a Cat scan.

"Fine, but make it quick," Risker says annoyed with the constant test. When he is ready the scan shows all pieces of his anatomy and DNA sequence which show no changes.

"Well it looks like no really changes have happened," he scientist says looking over the results.

"No, it has changed me, bring up the data on when I merged with the Guyver," he orders which is soon followed as he we see a holographic image of his bio-booster form. His annoyed expression changed to one of joy and bliss as he stares at the reading multiple ideas running thought his head each more wilder then the last ponders is new found power.

"If he knew of the power I have achieved what would his expression be?" he says silently to himself as his laugh echoed thought out the building.

Tendo Dojo 

"Ranma-kun you ok?" Kasumi asked, as she continued doing the laundry.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine don't worry Kasumi-chan," he said as he was brought out of his self-induced trace.

"**In lighter news a freak explosion occurred in an abandoned warehouses outside the city experts can not determine the cause at this time but will keep use posted as the investigation continues also the underwear thief is still on the loose so ladies be on the look out**," the reporter says as he gives his report. Ranma feels his eyes grow wide at the mention of the warehouse as memories of the ambush by Vamore still haunted him as felt for the third in his life fear for the lives of his friends and himself.

'But that was two days ago and with all this peace something big is just about to shack this place,' he though as he moved to help Kasumi. It had been two days since the attack by Vamore and he was still making the final arragenments for his training trip.

"Hey Ranma can you call Dr. Tofu please I need to talk to him about something private," Nabiki say as she sit at the table.

"Sure," he replies as he walks to the phone as everyone headed to the table to eat breakfast as he call him he get a bad feeling.

"**Hello you have reached Dr.Tofu's medical ward**…" we hear Tofu voice from the other side.

"Yeah, hey Doc listen," he began.

"**I'm not here at this time but if you leave a message I get back as soon as I can**," the voice from the machine said ending in a **Beep.**

"Ok Doc I need," he said before he was interrupted.

"**You have reached the voice mail system, to leave a message just wait for the tone**," the machine went on in a female voice.

"OK I think, I now how to leave a damn message," Ranma said annoyed

"**When you are finished recording hang up or press pound for more option**," it continued

"Oh hang up no sit Sherlock I was just going to keep talking till he comes to check his voice mail!" he said his anger raising.

"**For delivery option press 5**," it went on.

"Just give the damn Beep," his temper rose more

"**To leave a call back number press 8, to page them press 6**," it went on as it did what it was made to do.

Oh give me break!" his anger at the breaking point.

"**To repeat this message press 9**," it said in his mind almost mockingly

"I WILL FUCKING STAP YOU COMPUTER PHONE LADY!" he yells his temper finally letting loose.

At Daisuke's house 

As this went on we see our two Hiroshi and Daisuke sitting in Daisuke's bedroom laying around but with serious looks on their faces as they think of the incident with Vamore the fear of death and the feeling of uselessness was overwhelming as they glare from the spot they sat. They both had bags under their eyes as nightmares haunted their dreams growing worse each night.

"Damnit I can't take this anymore," Daisuke says as he punches his fist into his palm.

"What," Hiroshi asked taken out of his thoughts after his friends words.

"This feeling of worthlessness I mean we've almost died twice and we only lived because Ranma saved our ass and with how things are going it will only get worse from here on," he says in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah and if those things infiltrated the police who know what were they could be," Hiroshi says as he grows more depressed.

"And on top of that they mean business they aren't after a life force or some shit like those monsters in Juuban but I think we need to do what that Murakami guy said you know, grow stronger," Daisuke says as he grins.

"I agree with you there, but what about are families?" Hiroshi asked

"Huh?" Daisuke repiles with a confuesed look.

"AAAARRRGGG! don't you get it! Those monster could be anywere and they know our faces, I mean what if something happens or some monster kills them while were gone," Hiroshi says in an anger.

"Yeah but there dead so we should be ok," Daisuke replies shaking alittle for his friends rant.

"Doesn't mean there can't be more anyway how do we get stronger were already black belt in kratae and judo and we can't get licene for guns until were 18?" Hiroshi asked.

"With Ranma's help of coruse we can call him up and ask, plus looking at those things I don't think guns will do much," Daisuke repiles.

"Ok I'll call him up now," Hiroshi get up and head to the phone as he diles the number he heard the busy beep noise across.

"huh? Wow could be on the phone ah man I bet Ranma doesn't have to deal with things this tough," he says as he shakes his head.

At the Tendo house 

"**To hear this is spanish press 11**," the machine went on.

"THERE IS NO ELEVEN YOU FUCKING WHORE," Ranma Yelled as he sliently promised revenge against Nabiki.

Across town 

"WHAT VAMORE'S TEAM WAS WIPED OUT!" Makishima yelled as he and his aid receve the report from one of the soliders.

"Yes sir Vamore and the Ramotiths with him were all eraticated with out a problem," the soilder says with malious in his voice.

"Very well you may go," Makishima say as walk down the hall his aid close behind him.

"I can't belevie we lost Vamore," he say as he walk his face and body tense with worry.

"The Guyver's power is truly uncomprehensable, just look at inspector Risker, when he merged with the Guyver he gave off reading far greater then even the most powerful Zoaniods," his aid repiles as he walk behind him.

"I had no idea it was that powerful, but we must recitfy this mistake at all cost," Makishima says as he step into his office. He is shocked to find a cloud of smoke hanging above it and a mope of blond hair on the back of his chair.

"What the?! Who do you think you?!" Makishima says in anger. His chair turn to show Risker in it with an expenive looking cigar in his mouth.

"What are you doing behind my desk? Get up this instant and put out that cigar!" he yells his eyes glraing at the smug man as he calmly take out the cigar and blows a puff of smoke.

"You do know Commander-in-Chief Guyot wiil be coming to Japan soon?" he say his smirk in full force.

"WHAT! Commander-in-Chief Guyot, here?!" Makishima yells in shock and fear.

"As you know you will beheld account able for lost of our companies top secret Guyver units," Risker say calmly as he stands and faces the window.

"But thanks to you we should get a better idea on how the units operate that should make it easier," Makishima replies his face full of sweat.

"So you say but those Zoaniods your so proud of have proven worthless agansit the Guyver," Risker comment as he look out toward the city.

"It my respossiblaty I will recover them," Makishima say his eyes at his feet as he looks up he is shocked to find the cigar on more then 1 inch from his face.

"The Guyvers recover is no longer your concern, I will take over since you've allowed them to run wild for far to long," Risker says with a smirk but frowns when the aid graps his arm. He pulls his arm back his smirk back on his face.

"I suggest that you start coming up with excuses to tell the Commander-in-Chief while you still can since the only way to fight a Guyver is with another Guyver, you casing my drift,?" Risker goes on and get ready to leave but not before flicking his cigar at the aids face.

"Kimura!" Makishima gasps as he watchs the lite portion of the cigar his aids face he glares at the door as Risker walks out.

"Bastard," he comments.

"I will go sir leave this to me," Kimura says as he take of his sun glasses much to Makishima's shock before his face fell into a cool understanding.

"Look like you're the only one I can count on, the Japan Branch must recover the Guyver units at all cost, you can't let Risker get to them before you," Makishima says as he give his orders.

"Sir!"

Nermia later that day 

"Stupid Nabiki and her pranks," Ranma grumbles as he walks to walks to his high school alone. His anger starts to cool as he contuines when he sees Hiroshi and Daisuke runing up to him.

"Hey Ranma wait up!" Hiroshi yells as he reaches Ranma panting Daisuke coming soon after.

"Hey guys what's up," Ranma asks as he stops watching his friends catching their breath.

"(Pant) Ranma we were (Pant) if we (Pant) could ask (Pant) a favor?" Dasisuke asks as he stops panting.

"Sure but depends on the favor," Ranma repiles.

"We asked can you train use to ki?" Hiroshi asks.

Ranma blinks in surpise at the thought, but decied to look them over to see who much work it would take 'lets see Hiroshi look like he can tap in a little, but not enough to be of any use.' He thinks as he studies Hiroshi arua be fore looking over at Daisuke. 'Daisuke looks to be more a seasoned fighter and has tapped into his ki a little more with a little polshing I think this could work.'

"Ok I'll train you, but remember we have very little time to mess around, so I suggest you tell your parent and cancel all appointment, this is something that takes a lot of pratice and we have no room for error," he says as he remembers his own training.

"Ok anything else?" Hiroshi asked as he looked at Ranma's frown.

Ranma just shook his head as they enetered the school for another day of insanity. The day went on as normal for him at least, but as the day went on a few noticed Ranma's expression as he went thought the day as if he was waundering lost an alone. Ranma ended the day with minumal damage as the wreaking crew were off in some other location which he praise Kami for as he was allowed a small time of peace to think of what to do with his life and how best to train his friends.

As the students were released Ranma gather his friends on what to do as they walked on they were meet by one of Ranma's new class mates.

"Oh good moirning Ranma haven't seen you around lately," The young man said as he gave a kind smile. The young man wore a normal upper classman uniform and had simi-long purple hair and had brown eyes, for Ranma he didn't trust him much but still treated him with repect as he was one who normal help Ranma after the wedding fiasco.

"Oh hey Agito (1)," he replied as he walked past him. Agito showed a look of surpise as he saw Ranma walk off like in a daze. He calmly walk up to the destrate teen and put a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You know Ranma if something is wrong you can talk about it right," he said as Ranma turned around and gave him a tried smile.

"Thank Agito but I'm fine just tried," he said as he sences gave him a bit of a waring but not payed it little mind as he sensed no ill intent.

"Well it your sure," Agito said as he lifted his arm and walk away. The feeling of uneasies never left unitl Agito was out of site. Regaining his composere he started of to the wood to meet up with Hiroshi and Daisuke.

**The Forest**

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached their camp site. Hiroshi and Daisuke had grin of exticement at the idea of learning new martial arts although still novices in Nerima treams they still could be Akane in terms of skill and timeing as the youngest Tendo was more reckless and easliy annoyed. The camp was simple enough with a big yellow tent with a fire and fresh water.

"Ok guys it time to begin your training," Ranma said as he placed his bag next to the tent. His friends did like wise and sat down in front of him ready to learn (OMG THE END IS NEAR!)

"Alright it time to begin now I know you both have had minor uses of using KI as a part of your body and that's good, the problem is you both use it on instinct which can be bad when your in a bad spot," Ranma began going into sensei mode.

"But don't you do that most of the time?" Hiroshi asked.

"True but most of it I use at will and it is neassary to do so when you fight which is what you're here to learn," Ranma said getting standing up pulling out two scrolls from his bag and handing them to his friends.

"I want you to practice meditation for the next two hour since a clear mind helps focus KI better and neutral KI is better to use then emotional KI," Ranma said as he began to walk to the river.

"Wait a moment, if that true, then why do you still use your emotional KI?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Because although neutral is better using your emotions are much faster but less powerful and it become addtive when used more often, that's another reason why I'm here I need to learn to use neutral KI and find out more of the uses that armor gives me," Ranma asnwered as he went to do his training, but thing don't always go as planed.

"GUY..**BANG SPLASH**..VER!"

As he walk over to the other side of the river for his training a large rock was thrown into his head and sent him splashing to the river just as he trainsformed.

"_**OH GIVE ME A BREAK HERE**_!" a female voiced sounded as the warrior rose from the river. The armor in looks hadn't changed but the body was easy to see as the armor morphed around hugeing the curves of her body and size.

"_**Oh well isn't this just prefect? Now what am I going to do**_?" Ranma said to her self as the senser orb informed her of the two leering pervets.

"_**When I turn around you to better be work or so help me**_," Ranma said as she grew more angry at the sudden turn of events. But his annoyed look turn to a grin as she heard her friend gasp and resume their exerices. She calmly walked out the river and put a kettle fulled with water on a make-shift stove and went back to training as the water boiled.

'Might as well see what I can do in this form,' she though as she moved over to the cliff side near their camp. The area was filled with rock ranging from small pebbles to huge bloders. As she prepared her self she let her emotions go and looked for her inner peace as she started. The nect movement were like an extotic dance that would make even the most graceful person jeleous as her already impossible speed was tripled. To most it would be as if she vanished and demoilshed half the field in seconds. Her movement stop as he say the biggest rock their which almost reached the cliff in height. She cocked her fist back and prepared for her attack.

"_**Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken**_!(1)" in seconds the blouder was reduced to rubble as over 3,000 punchs of massive strength was devliverd to it whole body to say Ranma was surpised would be an understatment.

"_**WOW! Now that was cool**_," Ranma said as she deactived the armor hearing the sound of the kettle whistle.

"Ah Much better," a now male Ranma said as he once again bio-boosted. The Guyver's eyes glowed menicingly as he tested out the other weapons the armor allowed him.

'Hmmm, the senors can only give me up to 200 meters and that's with a KI added but it will do for now,' Ranma thougth to himself as he continued his test and started his training to use neutral KI. The progress made by Hiroshi and Daisuke was in a word remarkable since they could already produce a small battle aura but still not enough to use in battle epecially against this new enemy.

"Hey Ranma what do we do now," Daisuke asked a now human Ranma as they train for the day ended as the sun began to set.

"For now I think we should pack it in since we need our strength for tomorrow," Ranma answered as he sat down tired from using his bio-boostered form the whole day.

"To bad their will be no tomorrow for you punks!" a voice said startling are young heros. To their surpise they were surronded by the same uniformed soilders from before but with greater numbers some giving of more power then other as far as Ranma's senses could tell.

"Damn it how'd they find us?" Ranma cursed as they was once again taken by surrpised which did not sit well with them.

"Target is sited, preparing to ingage sir," one of the man said as he talked into his helmet a smirk on his face. Hiroshi and Daisuke gave each other a look before nodding moving infront of their firend in battle stances.

"RANMA GET OUT OF HERE!" Hiroshi shouted as he and Daisuke prepared to fight.

"WHAT?! That crazy their no way you guys can take them stop begin stupid and run!" Ranma yelled as he this stupid yet brave act.

"Hey has nothing to do with this, its use you want," Daiuske said to the men ingoring Ranma as he tensed in antiapaction.

"Heh, nice try but all of our helmet have video cam inside so we know all about your battle with Vamore since the footage was sent dirctal to our headquaters," The man said smirk stil on his face as he slowly took the helmet off his face showing his black hair and purple eyes as they transformed. Before them once again stood Gregole be he was not alone two more Ramotith appeared aswell their mouth drooling in hunger of the bloo of their prey but what they were also joined by tree new Zoaniods.

Two looked like an humaniod bug wih big eyes and green skin it was slim and light wieght built for speed, the next two looked like it was from the black lagoon with its aquatic body but had a sharp row of down its upright mouth it blue skin shined in the light as did it bedde red eyes, the last three looked like some big bird but had now wings with black feathers and red eyes glowing with anger and blood lust. Each one staring with anger and bloodlust as they glared at Ranma in hunger for combat.

"**We know that you're the Guyver, Ranma Saotome**!" Gregole yelled as he glared even harder at his prey as he gave the order to attack

"**RECOVER THE UNIT AT ALL COST**," Gregole yells.

"Then come and get me you Cock-biting-fucktards(2)," Ranma said using some new insult he heard from one of his favorite internet shows as he ran making the Zoaniods began to give chase.

"**After him**!" **BANG**

Gregole was stop by two KI blast to the face, he turn to glare at a patting Hiroshi and Daisuke with smirks on their tired face as Gregole growled at them in rage.

"**Why you little punks**," Gregole growled as he prepared to charge them before the blue aquatic Zoaniod grabbed his arm.

"**Forget them we have a mission to do**," the Zoaniod said trying to get his friends head in the right place.

"**Right, Cadan you two go along the right, Razell I want you and Ramotith to take the left, Malcult you guys go up into the tree to cut off that bastard NOW GO**!" Gregole yelled giving out the orders as they sprang into action.

Ranma ran thought the forest as he heard the Zoaniods go on to his trail were he felt them move silently around him. His mind was racing at the possibliltes that were infront of him at who he should react he smirks at the idea he head as he spinned around to face the Malcult above him.

'_Thanks for the lessons Ryu(3)_'"Sai Dai Kyü Kijin Raishü Dan(4)!" Ranma yelled sending hundreds of wind blades at the Zoaniods. Seeing the attack coming the quickly dodge it but one was to slow and was cut to pieces by the razor sharp blades. Although surprised by the assault the Zoaniods charge in even faster in rage.

"**I've got you now punk**!" One of the Razell yelled as he jumped into the air, as he did this the second Razell and Ramotiths charged forward. Back flipping the attack he jumped into the air and meet Razell's Challenge head on. The two meet in mid-air and fought in a way that would have most Hollywood actor green with jealousy. The pair trade punches and kicks with the same speed each delivering huge amounts of damage to the other.

"**Give it up kid you can't win if you fight like this**," Razell said with as much venom as he could muster. His punches come in even faster which allowed the spikes and scales on his arms do even more damage as he continued his assault.

"Your right, at this rate I'll be dead, so lets take it up a notch," Ranma said as he his let loose his battle aura driving his opponent way as Ranma unleashed his attack.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled as he lets loose are volley of punches. To the shock of Razell he felt and suffred every single punch before he fell back in blinding pain.

'_How is this possible? I'm a Zoaniod! A normal human couldn't do this! Just what the hell is he_?!' Razell thought as he fell the ground but was caught be Ramotith.

'Now to finsh it' Ranma though as he a was still in the air gathered his energy to attack his battle aura out once again.

"Mōko TakabiARG!" Ranma started but was stopped as on of the Malcults grapped him from behind while the other one prepared for his attack.

"**You do the honors brother**," the one from behind said as he brother preaped his claw to priece him.

"**Thank you brother, this is for the one you killed, DIE RANMA**!" The Malcult said as it moved it feathered arm forward claws extended ready for the kill. It would have worked it they hadn't forgotten one thing.

"GUYVER!" Ranma yelled as the energy field appeared around him.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" The Malcult infront screamed as it was blown to kingdom come.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG**!" the one behind screamed in pain and surpised joining his brother in obilvion. To the shock and awe of the Zoaniods the armored warrior slowly lowered to the ground as it control metal glowed with power it eyes flashing red as the red sunset gave it a eerie glow like a angel of death coming to claim their souls. The other cowred in fear of the warrior until Gregole snapped the out of it.

"**Snap out of it, were here to retive the unit now were can do just that**," Gregole said as it charge ahead the other followed aswell but to their surpise the Guyver turned and ran to the east as it did it moved with grace and speed not leaving any movment to waste the moved closer to engae his before a familiar shout was heard.

"_**Umisenken(5)**_!" Ranma yelled as he used his KI to disappear from view.

"**Where'd he go**?" Ramotith asked as it turned its head trying to find his target but was answered as a blue battle arua sprang up for all to see.

"**After him hurry**," Gregole said as he ran toward the light the other followed it to what looked like a lake and seeing their prey jump into the air to attack him.

"**In the name of the japanese branch we will capture you**," Gregole yelled yet notice to late what Ranma true play was.

"**SHIT!**" Cadan yelled as the Guyver's chest plate were wide open the lenses from before surging with energy as it the attack charged.

"_**EAT THIS**_!" Ranma yelled as he let loose the attack. The energy blast ripped thought the sky as it headed toward the targets and easliy vaproized them before they could scream. As Ranma watches his foes be hurlled into oblivion, he could not help but feel pity for them as to what they became, but as the adreinaline wore off he was soon on his knees in fatiege, panting, but did not take of the armor as he still felt uneasy. He look behind him and to his surpise he found that he had come to the very place were the whole mess started the lake shinned beautifully in the setting sun light.

"Hey Ranma you ok?" Ranma heard as he saw a panting Hiroshi and Daisuke run towards him.

"That was awesome man you got them all in one shot," Hiroshi states after catching his breath with a strained smile on his face.

"_**You guys ok**_?"Ranma askes concered for his friends.

"Yeah we just used our first KI blast and used the rest to get here," Daisuke said also catching his breath from the run.

"You baka's that was really stupid but still thanks," Ranma said as he said as he got back on his feet.

"Your welcome now can we go hooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hiroshi yelled as is leg was intangeled by what look to be an octupcus tentecle drag him toward the water.

"**_HIROSHI_**!" Ranma and Daisuke yell in surpise at the action. At the last second Ranma fired the lazer from his head severing the tentecle as it went into the water.

"You ok?" Daisuke asked as Ranma moved infront of them.

"Yeah just caught off guard, but what the hell was that?" Hiroshi asked as suddenly saw a man in a buisness suit standing in the middle of the lake who we would recornize as Kimura.

"So you were able to wiped out seven Zoaniods at once… As impressive as ever Guyver," Kimura said as he calmly stand one the water.

"However…" at that moment four tentecles shot out from bleow him at break neck speed. The sensors on Ranma's head gave him the edge as he grabed his friends and jumped over them before they hit but was shocked as they smashed right into the rock ledge behind them. In a move to attack he again uses the lazer on his fore head to shoot and watched as it shoots right though Kimura chest.

"Alright! Take that you bastrad!" said Daisuke in joy at the easy win but was just as shock as the others as the hole in Kimura's chest heal and close its self up.

"Hehehe it pointless I'm not like those weaklings **I'm in a class of my own**" Kimura says as his voice changes as does his body into what looks to be a human octopus his back had four tentecles on it as his arms and legs made up the rest. His head became smaller and but supported big grey eyes and a tube like apendges on the sides of his lower face.

"**I, Synevite shall bring you to your knees**!" Kimura now Synevite stated as he reveled in his new found power.

"Ok then, come and get me you overgrown piece of kalamry!" Ranma said as he ran on the side of the lake.

"Hey wait, Ranma!" Hiroshi yells but has to watch as their firend runs again drawing away their foe.

"I don't get it why did he not run into the forest again?" Hiroshi asked confused at the change in tatcies.

"Simple, we'd be defenseless." Daisuke asnwered.

"Huh, What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked again.

"That guy showed if Ranma didn't fight here we'd be dead now so for the time being Ranma has to play by his rules," Daisuke says as he picks Hiroshi to his feet and runs to help their friends not knowning they were being watched.

As he ran down the side Ranma contiuned to fire his forehead beam to keep if foe at bay but was surpised at the speed Synevite had.

'_Damn this is getting me no were better try using this again,_' Ranma thought as he opened one side of his chest armor to fire his new attack.

"_**WHAT THE HELL WHAT HAPPENED**_?!" Ranma yells in surpise as the weapon stop in mid charge, his surpised is only stop by Synevite.

"**Hehehehe..just as I thought its massive power output restricts it from fireing more then** **once**," Synevite comment as his head stick out of the water. As Ranma prepares to fire at his head the tube on the left side of his mouth shoot an ink like substance at Ranma face.

"_**DAMN IT**_!" Ranma yells as he wipeing the ink from his face to see as the does this Synevite charges forward only to run strait into Ranma's foot.

"_**Take that you bastard…huh**_?!" Ranma say as he move his foot back only to see the disfigured face of Synevite to return to normal.

"**Hehehehehe…your wasting your time**," said Synevite as he laughed. Ranma tired a new series of punches and kick only for the same result.

"**My body is soft and pliant, it can absorb and diffuse all impacts**," Synevite says as he charges forward again.

"_**Alright try this, **__**Kijin Raishū Dan(5)**_!" As Ranma yells this his foe steps rapidly to the left and right as Ranma fired this attack muiliple times each missing. Synevite counters by launching his tentcles at maxium speed but miss as Ranma jump up to one of the many rock cliffs there but accidently turns his back.

'_**Damn**_!'

"**Your back is turned Guyver**!" Synevite says as he lanches his tentacles at Ranma grabing Ranma's legs, arms, and head.

"_**Shit**_!" Ranma curses as his body is thorw in every direction form the rocks to trees rapidly over and over again until he is smashed to the ground face down. His exsation taking over as well as the pain his body was in from the rapid onslaught. As this went on Hiroshi and Daisuke arrive to help.

"**I've done it, I'really done it**!" Synevite says as he tentacles lift him up still wrapped around Ranma's limbs.

"**I've captured the Guyver! Just as ordered, THIS IS THE POWER OF SYNEVITE**!" The zoaniod laughed in glee at his acivement.

'_Damnit, I can't move anything my body feels totally drained, is this how I'll die_?" Ranma asked ask himself as his life flashes before his eyes and the image of some one dear to him. 'Kasumi.'

"Hey Ranma get off your ass! You can't quit now don't give!" Daisuke yells as he and Hiroshi clumb onto one of the ledges. As his friend said this a the sparked something inside Ranma but also brought Synevite's attention to them.

"**You little worms**…" Synevite sneers as he raises his right hand.

"**Those who know the secerts of Chronos must die**!" The zoaniod says as he opens his hand tentacle to show rows of razor sharp teeth like claws appear as he glares at them.

"_**Don't you dare touch them you monster**_," Ranma say in a strained voice as he lifts his head up.

"**You** **still move after all that, you do indeed deserve you repuation**," Synevite says as he turn his head toward the bio-booster martial artist.

"_**I've fought though demons, monster and all kind of shit all my life and I will not die here not when I STILL HAVE PEOPLE TO PROTECT**_!" Ranma yells as his strength returns. In reponse to it host the control metal glows with power adding more to his strength. In a flash of speed and dust all the tentacles were cut to pieces too the surpise off everyone their.

"Impossible! My tentacles!" Synevite yells in shock but is soon turned into fear as the setting sun add more to his image as his glowing red eyes are joined by two glowing blade on his arms. While this happened Daisuke and Hiroshi stare in awe at their friend as his reinforced battle arua blazes out.

"Now that is cool," Hiroshi say as sliently as Daisuke can only nod in awe.

"You will hurt now you freak you die here today," Ranma says in a cold voice sending shivers down everyone back.

"Why, you!" Synevite shout as he charges both of his hand out in front showing his claws ignoring all common sences as Ranma charged up for a new strike

"_**Kijin Raishū**__**Kenbu**_** (6)!**" As he calls out his new attack it is over in a flash as Synevite stops just inches away.

"**Damn you Bleugh**!" Synevite say as he dies his body split down the middle and the side. As his remain fall to the ground the blades retrack into their dorment state and his battle aura also recited leaving a panting and tired warrior the field also shows the.

"ALRIGHT RANMA!"

"THAT SO ROCKED MAN!"

At this Ranma was greeted by his happy although tired friends as they ran to his side.

This help lessen the pain his body felt and the fatiege he felt.

"You did great Ranma now was a fight for the record book," Daisuke say as he help steady his friend even though he still towered over him in the armor.

"Good, now let get you home," Hiroshi said as he too help his friend.

"Why go? The party had just begun," an new voice said. The three friends turn to see a familiar person in a gold buisness suit.

"But, I'm dissappointed, the Guyver must be a waste on you if you have problems defeating a pathetic Zoaniod like that," the man said in a smug voice.

"OH COME ON! ANOTHER ONE," Daisuke yells at the chance of another fight.

"Hmph… don't count me in along with the trash like them," The man said as glared at them but the smug smirk didn't leave his face.

"But please forgive me it is inapporite to not give your name before a duel, I am Oswald A. Risker an impector for Chronos, however I'm also..ADAPT!" with those word they were blinded by a flash of light but made a cold chill run down their spins. As the look toward were Risker was they gasped in shock at what stood before them.

"_**ANOTHER GUYVER**_!"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

(1) Yes I add Agito although not much now there be more for him later

(2) Chestnuts Roasting over an Open Fire Fist

(3) Ryu Kumon was one of Ranma's Rival in the later part of the manga

(4) Strongest-Level Fierce God Assault Blast

(5) Way of the Silent Thief

(6) Fierce God Assault Sword dance (my own creation were the vibreation swords are use in tandom with the Kijin Raishū Dan but more accurate and like the viberation swords but thought just about anything.)

Author note: Hey people been a while eh? Sorry it took so long but with school and writers block it took forever to get down but I plan to revise this later but anyway the next chapter should be done a lot quicker and should have a lot more violence R&R.

As the second Guyver begins his assault a new enemy appears and begins his onslaught will Ranma and his friend be able to stop this or will their love ones pay in the end in the next chapter of A New Destiny Chapter 4 **Surpise Attack: Rise of the Hyper Zoaniods.**


End file.
